It All Ends At Skyfall
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: Taylor Jones has been a secret service agent for most of her adult life, working alongside the infamous spy, James Bond. When James dies out in the field, Taylor joins Q Branch in attempt to move on. Here, she meets the latest Quartermaster, who she begins to develop feelings for. When a familiar face returns from the dead, Taylor has to save the day, possibly for the last time...
1. Prologue: Out Of The Night

**AN: I don't own James Bond, Skyfall or any of the other characters. I just own Taylor and her family.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Rain violently banged at the window on this cold October night. Inside a small flat in England, a young blonde female tossed and turned violently in her bed. As the thunder clapped violently, she bolted upright, immediately regaining consciousness. She panted quickly, the inhalation of oxygen calming herself down. "What..." She breathed out, checking the luminous alarm clock beside her bed. "How is it only 3am?" She ran a hand through her scruffy hair, as a loud bang echoed to her ears. Within moments, she was out of her bed and was in her doorway. With a bat clenched in her right hand, she snuck out into the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs. The light from her fridge shone up the stairs, causing her head to tilt slightly.  
There was someone in her house, and they were using her fridge?  
By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, the fridge had finally shut. Hesitantly, the girl walked into the kitchen. Slowly she raised the bat, but almost immediately dropped it upon seeing who was in her kitchen. "No..." She mumbled, shaking her head. "You can't be here." The figure in her kitchen turned to look at her with a faint smirk.  
"Hello Taylor." They answered confidently. "Did you miss me?" She rolled her eyes, and in one swift motion, kicked the bat away from her feet, and took a step towards the person. "In your dreams, 007. Now, care to tell me what you're doing in my flat at 3am when you're meant to be dead?" 007 shrugged his shoulders, his dark blue eyes studying the slightly dishevelled girl in front of him. Long red scratches covered her shoulders, whilst faint purple bruises were present on the right side of her face. A slight sense of panic and worry seized him for a brief moment, as he wondered what exactly had happened to this young woman, who he had been teammates with for just short of 10 years. "That's a long story, Jones." He admitted, which caused the blonde to smirk to herself. "Oh believe me, 007. I've got all night."

 **AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please give me some feedback on this story, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much guys!**  
 **Melody x**


	2. Chapter 1: Bond and Jones

**AN: I don't own James Bond, Skyfall or any of the other characters. I just own Taylor and her family.**  
 **Taylor's POV**  
 ** _Istanbul, 3 months ago._**  
 _"007?"_ I inquired into my earpiece, almost hesitantly. I knew we didn't have much time, but I had to tell him. I had a bad feeling about this situation.  
 _"Hmm?"_ He replied within moments. I let out a soft sigh, and bit my lower lip slightly.  
 _"Be careful, alright? These guys are dangerous."_ I heard Eve let out a sigh beside me, clearly annoyed with my cautions.

 _"Always, Taylor."_ Bond replied, and I could visualise the smirk on his face at his words. I played with my hands, as I listened in to what was happening. I just hoped that we weren't too late to recover the hard drive. If we were, then all those agents would be in serious danger. _"Ronson's down. He needs medical evac."_ Bond's voice informed us over the airwaves. Nervously, I bit at what remained of my fingernails, causing Eve once again to roll her eyes at my actions. "James will be fine." She reassured me, as I nodded."I know." I responded. "That won't stop me worrying though."  
 _"Where is it?"_ My boss, M's voice cut into our conversation via our earpieces. _"Is it there?"_  
 _"Hard drive's gone."_ James answered, his voice slightly bitter.  
 _"Are you sure?"_ M inquired, as I loaded up my gun. Things had a tendency to go downhill really fast in my line of work, so I may as well be prepared. _"It's gone."_ Bond confirmed. _"Give me a minute."_  
 _"They must have it. Go after them."_ M instructed, as Eve started up the jeep we were currently sat in.  
 _"Yes, ma'am."_ Eve answered, as James replied,  
 _"I'm stabilizing Ronson."_  
 _"We don't have the time!"_ M snapped.  
 _"I have to stop the bleeding!"_ James protested angrily, as I spoke up,  
 _"Do you want me to stay with him, James? I'm sure you and Eve can go after this guy on your own."_  
 _"Jones…"_ M cautioned. _"No. We need all the agents we can going after the target."_ I let out a soft sigh, and quietly answered,  
 _"Yes, ma'am."_ Eve sped the car around the corner- just fast enough to show it was urgent, but not fast enough to draw attention to ourselves. Within seconds, she had drawn to a halt, as James was outside on the pavement. I hopped out of the passenger seat, and nodded once at James, before jumping onto the back of the jeep, allowing James to climb into the passenger seat. Concealing my handgun in my inside jacket pocket, I grabbed hold of a pole on the back of the jeep in an attempt to prevent myself from sliding off, as Eve started up the engine once again.

We moved through the streets at a speed that I could have sworn was illegal. At one point, Eve scraped the car along a wall, causing one of the wing mirrors to break off and shatter. Immediately, she swerved to the right, causing the remaining mirror to also break and shatter off. I stared at her in confusion, as I heard James let out a chuckle. _"Are you trying to kill me?"_ I questioned in shock, and James let out yet another laugh. I rolled my eyes, as I noticed a set of three police motorcycles starting up to my right. _"Guys!"_ I spoke into my earpiece. _"We've got company."_ James turned to see what I meant, as Eve turned into a market and immediately crashed into a fruit and vegetable stand. I managed to dodge the falling concoction of mangos and apples, as Eve swerved once again into the Audi we were chasing. Apparently, her tactic was to try and knock them off the road, whilst killing as many civilians as she could. We continued deeper into the market, as the side of black Audi became more and more indented. James seized hold of the wheel, and slammed the jeep into the Audi one last time, causing the car to overturn, and skid along the road. Our car crashed into yet another fruit stand, as James went to get out of the car. "Keep your head down!" He instructed, pulling me off the back of the jeep, and I landed on the ground with a thud.

Before I could ask him what he was doing, someone opened fire. It took me a while, but I realised that it was the guy we were chasing that was firing at us. Bullets flew everywhere, as James and I both produced our handguns like it was an automatic reaction. Being the braver of us two, James crossed the market to get a better shot on the target, whilst I took cover behind our jeep. Before I got a chance to fire more than once, the police bikes arrived on the scene, sirens blaring out loudly. It took only a few bullets to take them out. In the midst of the confusion, our target was able to commandeer one of the police bikes and speed off. In seconds, James was on his feet and he had taken one of the market vendor's bikes. I watched in slight awe, as he sped off after the target.  
"Jones!" Eve yelled. "In the car, now!" I snapped out of my trance, and got back in the passenger seat, ignoring the shards of shattered glass from the windscreen that were scattered over my seat. Eve restarted the engine, as we set off in chase of Bond and our target.  
"Where are they now?" Eve inquired into her earpiece, asking the people back at our HQ in England who were supposed to be tracking us.  
 _"They appear to be on the rooftops of the Grand Bazaar."_ Tanner, one of M's many assistants answered. I rolled my eyes.  
"Typical Bond. Well, at least they can't cause any damage up there." I bit my lip. "Hopefully." We were forced to slow down as we entered what appeared to be rush hour. I let out a sigh of irritation, running a hand backwards through my hair. "Seriously?" I complained.  
 _"Take a left."_ Tanner instructed. _"There's a bridge, you can cut him off."_ Eve nodded, showing she had understood the message, and backed up into some poor civilian's car. I leaned out of what remained of the window, and yelled, "Sorry! Kinda in a hurry!" The only response I got was the loud sound of car horns, as Eve drove us away from the traffic. By the time we reached the bridge, we had caused so much destruction, I would honestly be surprised if we weren't arrested when this mission was over. Eve parked the car sideways, upturning a lorry, but now our target could not get past us. Seeing what we had done, the target dropped his motorcycle, and jumped off the bridge onto the train below. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, as Bond started up his motorcycle once again. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him, as he used the motorcycle to hop over the bridge and onto the end of the train. _"What happened?"_ M's voice inquired.  
 _"They're on the train, ma'am."_ Eve answered, as I stared after the train in shocked silence.  
 _"What do you mean on the train?"_ M demanded to know.  
 _"I mean, they're on top of a train!"_ Eve replied.  
 _"Well, get after them for God's sake! Jones, you too!"_ M instructed, and I nodded my head. Placing my gun once again in my pocket, so I wouldn't scare the civilians, I answered, _"Yes, ma'am."_

We found Bond's train within moments. It wasn't too hard. After all, I doubt there were any other trains in Istanbul that happened to have two people fighting on the top of it. _"You're going out of range."_ Tanner informed us, as Eve caught up to the train.  
 _"We've lost tracking, we're blind here!"_ M complained. _"What's going on?"_  
 _"We're still with them."_ Eve answered, as I noticed what James was doing.  
 _"Ma'am…_ " I trailed off. _"Bond appears to be trying to take out the target with a digger."_  
 _"What?"_ M questioned. _"Jones, I don't think I heard you properly."_ Before I could repeat myself, Bond's digger swung violently to the right, knocking several cars into our path. Eve suddenly swerved out of the way, causing me fly to the right into several shards of broken glass. I let out a faint hiss, as scarlet liquid began to trickle down my hand. "You alright?" Eve inquired, as I ripped off part of my t-shirt and wrapped the cloth around my hand. I nodded,  
"Believe me, I've had worse." I assured her, applying pressure to my hand. I was just glad that I hadn't damaged my firing hand. Worst case scenario, I could still defend myself. _"What was that?"_ M inquired. " _What happened?"_  
 _"VW Beetles."_ Eve answered. _"I think."_

I continued to watch, as Bond crushed several more of the Beetles with his digger, getting closer and closer to the target. However, as he did so, the target fired his gun down at the couplings that were keeping the carriages together. "Bond!" Eve cautioned. "He's uncoupling the cars!" Bond nodded, and brought the digger down on the end of the next carriage, tearing the end away. Both Eve and I watched in slight confusion, as he climbed out of the top of the digger, and clambered across into the next car. _"What's going on? Report!"_ M demanded.  
 _"It's rather hard to explain, ma'am."_ Eve began. _"007 is still in pursuit."_  
 _"Pretty much ma'am, James broke the end of the train with his digger, and now he's going after the target."_ I explained, as Bond's train went through a tunnel and disappeared from my sight. When the train re-appeared, Bond and the target were physically fighting on the top. They disappeared into yet another tunnel, as Eve commented, _"Looks like there isn't much more road. I don't think we can go much further."_ I glanced at her briefly, as the car pulled to a stop. She produced her sniper gun, and quickly clambered out of the jeep. I followed, even though I was aware that my tiny handgun may not be much use. Especially given I was an awful shot. Eve got into position, as Bond's train reappeared once again. _"I may have a shot."_ She commented, not looking away from the target. _"It's not clean. Repeat, I do not have a clean shot."_  
 _"Can't we just trust Bond to deal with the target?"_ I asked into my earpiece. _"M?"_ The only answer I got was silence.  
 _"There's a tunnel ahead, I'm going to lose them."_ Eve stated, making me feel more stressed.

 _"Can you get into a better position? Either of you?"_ M questioned.  
 _"Negative. There's no time."_ Eve answered.  
 _"Take the shot."_ M instructed.  
 _"What?"_ I asked. _"Can't we just trust Bond?"_  
 _"I said take the shot."_ M demanded.  
 _"I can't! I may hit Bond!"_ Eve protested.  
 _"Take the bloody shot!"_ M yelled, and Eve obeyed her orders. I watched in horror as James let go of the target, and fell off the train and disappeared from sight. I found myself unable to make any sound, and completely paralyzed. That couldn't have happened… Bond wasn't dead. There was no way. He was James Bond, for Christ's sake! No matter what, he always came back. He would always get back up. Not even Eve's voice over my earpiece broke me. _"Agent down."_ I just kept staring at where he had fallen, waiting for him to re-appear and make some sarcastic comment about how much better he was than me. I felt Eve's hand grab hold of my wrist, as she pleaded, "Taylor? Please." I pulled away as if I had been burned, and took a step backwards.  
"Don't." I demanded, my voice becoming hoarse. "Only he called me that. And you killed him!" I placed my hand at my earpiece. _"I told you not to take the shot, M!"_ I snapped. _"Are you bloody happy now? Our best agent is dead!"_  
 _"Jones!_ " Tanner scolded. I shook my head, pulling out my earpiece. I placed it in Eve's hands.  
"Excuse me." I stated, before storming off on foot. Despite having no idea where I was, I just… needed some time on my own. James was the closest thing I had to a friend, and I legitimately thought he was immortal, as dumb as that sounds. I managed to reach the end of the road, before I realised I was crying. Drying away my tears with the back of my hand, I could hear James' voice in my head, _**"Crying over me, Taylor? Didn't know you cared that much."**_ I turned around once, glancing at where he had fallen, and covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle my sobs.  
James Bond, my only friend, was dead.  
And there was nothing that I could do about it.  
 **AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Q will be introduced in the next chapter, so hopefully the next chapter will be slightly happier. Next chapter also won't focus on a scene from the movie, so it'll be more original! Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
